


But it's my birthday...

by hkandi



Series: Iruka and Kakashi Birthday Stories [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: AKA up in everyone's business, Anko is Anko, Birthday, Complete, Hatake Kakashi Is Trying, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, I guess then also birthday shenanigans..., Iruka is so done, Iruka just wants time off, Iruka's friends want to help, Kakashi needs a good rest, M/M, Naruto is Just Naruto, Team 7 to the rescue?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hkandi/pseuds/hkandi
Summary: Iruka scheduled time off from the academy for his birthday, but now he's taking care of the copy nin? Some birthday this is turning out to be...A chapter a day to show the story in real time!
Relationships: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Hatake Kakashi, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Umino Iruka, Hatake Kakashi & Maito Gai | Might Guy, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Mitarashi Anko & Umino Iruka
Series: Iruka and Kakashi Birthday Stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915237
Comments: 29
Kudos: 169





	1. Wednesday, May 20th

(I don't own any characters etc etc)

Iruka left the academy and stretched, breathing in the early evening air. He had stayed a little late at the academy but wasn't due to work at the missions desk, and so thought he'd take the long way home before settling in for a nice, calm night of grading, recreational reading, and maybe a little junk food.

He hadn't gotten very far when someone called his name. Turning, he saw the village's loudest blond.

"Hello, Naruto. You seem like you're in quite the rush?"

Naruto ran up to him and paused, panting slightly.

"Kakashi-sensei was on a mission and we just learned he's in the hospital," Naruto said, as Sakura and Sasuke joined them.

"We learned that yesterday," Sasuke said with a frown. 

"Yeah," Sakura agreed. "But we just learned we can visit him," she said to Iruka.

"Oh!" Iruka said. "That's good! Well, not good that he's still in the hospital, or in the hospital at all, but I'm glad you can go see him."

"You should come with us!" Naruto said, and Iruka thought of his calm, peaceful apartment.

"Ah, I think it's best for you as his team to visit," Iruka said, shuffling in place. "You're much closer to him than I am, after all."

Naruto shook his head. "Nah, it'll be fine! Besides, we're pretty worried..."

Iruka looked at his former students. Sure enough, Naruto looked quite worried, Sakura was biting her lip, and Sasuke even had a different frown than his usual one.

Iruka sighed.

"Let's go then," he said, and Naruto cheered, Sakura smiled, and Sasuke nodded.

He'll take it.

_____

They arrived at the hospital and were ushered to a more private area, where a medic nin was just leaving, requesting they not be too loud.

Kakashi was in the bed, sheet pulled up to his chin, surgical mask covering his face, eye patch covering the infamous eye, asleep.

Iruka lingered by the doorway while the genin moved closer, whispering amongst themselves.

"You think he's okay?" Naruto finally asked, loudly.

The door opened, and Iruka was grateful for the distraction as he had no clue if or how to answer.

The Hokage entered with an ANBU escort and they all bowed, but Sarutobi motioned for them to be at ease.

"To answer your question," he said, "Kakashi has exhausted his chakra, as per usual for him, unfortunately. He was also roughed up quite a bit, and we think he had poison in his system. In short, he's not in the best of shape, but he is here, alive, and all in all good, all things considered."

The others exchanged a look and nodded.

"Lady Tsunade happened to not be far away and was able to make a detour here to help evaluate and start his healing process before she had to leave."

Iruka nodded, knowing how serious it meant the injuries were.

"Who's Tsunade?" Naruto asked.

"We'll tell you later," Iruka said. "But Kakashi-sensei was in good hands with her, trust us."

"She has, however, left strict instructions of how he is to be monitored," Sarutobi said. "And I'm sure it will not come as a surprise to anyone that Kakashi is a...difficult...patient."

Iruka snorted. "I'm sure."

"He tried to escape twice as he was being sedated," the ANBU reported. "It did not go well."

The Hokage nodded. "An understatement, really. Kakashi will need much rest but he will be able to leave here tomorrow provided he can be monitored and cared for by someone. I'll reach out to his associates to see who can help."

Naruto jumped up and down. "Iruka-sensei can help!"

Iruka's eyes widened as everyone turned to look at him. "What?!"

"Yeah!" Naruto said. "You have a spare room, he can sleep there! I won't sleep over while he's there. It's a great room, I use it all the time. A really comfy bed, it'll be perfect!"

Iruka's pulse quickened. He had to stop this, and fast!

"Uh...I'm sure there's better places for him to recuperate..."

Sarutobi looked at him curiously. "Your apartment is quite comfortable and peaceful..."

"Um..." Iruka said, looking for words, any words! "I'm not really equipped to handle someone like him, in this state, I mean."

"We'll help!" Naruto said, and his teammates nodded. "And I'm sure Kakashi-sensei's friends will help, and we could get a nurse to come by, right?"

The Hokage nodded, amused at the events unfolding.

"I have work..." Iruka said weakly.

"But you have time off next week already scheduled!" Naruto added, trying to help.

"That's for personal use," Iruka argued.

"Are you going anywhere? Have anything scheduled?" the ANBU asked, and Iruka shook his head.

"Not exactly...just some R&R...." He wanted to add "for my birthday" but didn't. 

"Well, then you're already off from the academy," Sarutobi said, "and a few extra days won't hurt."

"I'd want my time returned to me then," Iruka argued, frustrated.

"Of course," Sarutobi agreed. "We'll also compensate you for your time, and for any supplies needed. And ANBU will be on guard near your apartment at all times."

Iruka frowned slightly as he looked around the room. Team 7 looked at him pleadingly. The Hokage and ANBU were patiently waiting for his answer. 

And Kakashi...Kakashi looked so vulnerable, just laying there.

"Fine," Iruka sighed. "I'll do it."


	2. Thursday, May 21st

(I don't own any characters etc etc)

Iruka nervously paced his apartment in the morning. He had been up late cleaning his apartment and woken early, anxious about his incoming guest.

"How did I even get talked into this..." he mumbled to himself as he tried to grade papers to distract himself.

Suddenly there was a knock at his door. Answering it, an ANBU bowed.

"Please show us where Hatake-san will reside," the masked shinobi requested.

Iruka nodded and stood back to let them in, leading them to his spare room. 

The ANBU nodded and did some hand seals, vanishing from sight and leaving Iruka by himself, unsure of what to do.

Fortunately it was just a moment later that his wards tingled and several people appeared.

Two ANBU and a medic nin laid a still unconscious Kakashi in the bed, and the medic nin began to review the medications and other concerns with Iruka.

"He's pretty knocked out with his meds, but waking him up to eat or drink will be good, if you can. One of us will pop over at about noon every day to check in on him, and Gai-san has volunteered to be your primary helper."

Iruka nodded, already cringing at having the louder man in his small apartment.

"There could be some side effects from the medication," the medic said. "Lots of sleep, talking in his sleep, being unsure of what's fully happening."

"That's rather dangerous for a shinobi," Iruka pointed out. "Especially him. What if I get a chidori to my chest for offering him water?"

"Probably won't happen," one of the ANBU said.

"Probably?!" Iruka near shouted, and the others shrugged.

Iruka shook his head and clenched his fists. "Stupid jonin getting stupidly hurt..." he muttered.

"Well, we'll be leaving then," the medic said, cheerfully ignoring Iruka's souring mood.

Soon he was alone again, well, alone with the copy nin sleeping in his guest room. 

Checking in on the man once more, Iruka half-closed the door and went to his kitchen, sighing as he made himself some tea.

Settling down with it, he began to work on lesson plans.

"Might as well make the most of my time off, since I can't do anything fun," he sighed. "Not even an onsen for my birthday," he said, shaking his head.

_______

Iruka was just thinking about making lunch when there was a knock on the door.

None other than Might Gai was on the other side.

Before Iruka could greet him, the other man launched himself at Iruka, embracing him and picking him up.

"How wonderful of you to care for my dear rival!" Gai shouted, squeezing Iruka, who was unable to do anything but let it happen.

"It's nothing," Iruka wheezed.

Gai put him down and held him at arm's length to study him.

"It's not nothing! You have opened your home to him, to rest, to recover, to recuperate, to renew himself. I am most truly humbled by your actions!"

Iruka blushed and waved it off. "Really, it's fine. Thank you for stopping by. I haven't checked on him since he got here, but he's probably still knocked out."

Iruka led him to the bedroom and walked away to give them privacy.

As expected, a moment later Gai joined him in his kitchen.

"He looks quite comfortable, again I thank you for doing this," Gai said. 

"It's the least I can do, I suppose," Iruka said. "I was just about to make lunch, would you like to stay for it?"

Gai's eyes shone with tears. "That would be lovely, but I must run! I just stopped by on my break from training with my team and if I am late I will need to run twenty laps around the village on my hands. I'll see you tomorrow!"

Iruka nodded and locked the door behind him, then started to cook.

Checking that Kakashi was still out, Iruka ate first, then brought some soup and water to the copy nin.

"Kakashi-sensei," Iruka gently said. "Wakey wakey. Let's have something to eat? Some soup, maybe drink some water? Take your meds?"

No response.

Iruka sighed, frowning to himself, unsure of what to do. He ran through some hand seals and an ANBU wearing a cat mask appeared.

"I'm not sure if I should fully wake him yet," Iruka said. "I know the medic said to try..."

Cat nodded and moved forward. "He should have some fluids," he said. Cat put his face near Kakashi's, then his hands on him. 

A moment later, Kakashi stirred slightly and Iruka turned his back to give them privacy.

"All done," Cat said a few minutes later, and Iruka turned back.

"He drank some water, and took his meds. It's a strong dose today, so he should be good til tomorrow."

Iruka nodded, approaching them to look at the medication bottle. He put it back on the bedside table and reached to tuck the man in.

However, this alerted something in Kakashi, who reached up and grabbed Iruka, pulling him half down onto the bed and in a bit of a headlock.

Iruka squawked in a way most unbecoming for a shinobi and tried to look to Cat for help.

He had barely twisted his head when a hand began to stroke his hair.

"Such nice hair," Kakashi sighed. "So soft, your fur. Such a soft puppy."

"What?!" Iruka yelped, and Kakashi gripped him tighter.

"So soft. Soft puppy, my soft puppy..."

"Aren't you going to help?" Iruka snapped at the ANBU.

"I would...but it's rather cute."

Iruka sighed and tried to move but was held firmly.

"I'll give you some space then, sensei," he heard.

"Wait! Don't leave me!" Iruka said, but his wards told him the ANBU was gone.

Kakashi hummed to himself as he stroked Iruka's hair, and Iruka sighed.

"Might as well make myself comfortable," he thought to himself, and settled onto the bed.

"How do I even get into these situations..."


	3. Friday, May 22nd

(I don't own any characters etc etc)

Iruka decided to enjoy having a Friday off and summoned an ANBU guard, asking them to be watchful over Kakashi while he went for an early morning run. 

"Sleeping in can wait til the weekend," Iruka thought as he stretched, getting the kinks out of his back after being trapped by Kakashi for several hours yesterday. "It's nice weather, and how often do I get to do a weekday run?"

And it was nice weather. Brisk, but not too cold. Just right for a long run around the village, where he got to greet merchants as they set up, and stopped to talk to Izumo and Kotetsu as they were still on overnight gate duty.

"So, what are we doing for your birthday?" Kotetsu asked.

Iruka shrugged. "I'm not sure. I'm tasked with staying home at the moment, it's a long story," he said as his friends looked at him curiously. "So this weekend might be out of the question, but maybe I'll be free on my actual birthday?"

Izumo nodded. "Sounds good, we'll wrangle up people and maybe come by and wreck your apartment," he laughed, and Iruka shook his head.

"That's my cue to leave, I'll catch you guys later!"

Continuing to run, he was surprised and yet not surprised to run into none other than Gai, also out on a run.

"Iruka-sensei! Out on a hip run yourself?! Such devotion to training!" the man cried, tears shining in his eyes.

"Uh....yeah...I guess you could say that," Iruka said, as he ran with the other man. "I'm actually wrapping up soon though..."

"Yes, to see to my rival, no? Such devotion! He will be so moved when he learns of it!"

Iruka shook his head. "I don't really have a say in the matter, remember? Anyway, would you like to come back now to check on him?"

"I would, but I must meet my team after I run another dozen laps," Gai said, sadly, and Iruka's eyes widened.

"D-dozen laps?"

"Yes! But I will be there at noon! See you then!" Gai shouted, running down a side street.

Iruka paused and stared after him in shock, before heading home.

______

Iruka spent the morning relaxing and finishing up some school work so he could really relax without it hanging over his head.

At about lunchtime, just as he was thinking about what to make, there was a knock at the door, and he was greeted by his former students.

"Welcome!" he greeted them, letting them in.

"We thought you might be lonely," Naruto said.

"And that you could do with lunch," Sakura added.

Sasuke just frowned slightly but held up a large bag of takeout.

Iruka smiled at them. "That's very thoughtful of you. Shall we?" he said, gesturing to his kitchen.

They made themselves comfortable and began to tell him of their adventures training with other teams.

"Ino was just so, ugh!" Sakura said dismissively.

"I'm glad we got the rest of the day off," Naruto sighed. "And this weekend!"

"What will you do?" Iruka asked, only slightly jealous they had such freedom.

"Train," Sasuke posed.

Naruto frowned at him, and Sakura stared dreamily.

"I could," she sighed.

"Fine, me too!" Naruto scowled. "I'm going to train so hard! Let's spar too! I'll ---"

Iruka sighed and cut him off. "Save it for the training ground, hmm? Let's finish our food first."

Then a knock was heard at the door, again, and Iruka smiled. "That should be reinforcements," he said leaving to let Gai in.

"Aha! Such pleasant company you have!" Gai boomed as he saw the genin.

They made small talk and offered Gai some lunch, and after much pressing he accepted a small bowl of soup.

"Why don't you see if Kakashi-sensei wants some?" Iruka asked, as they were starting to clean up. "You guys all go in, I'll finish up out here. He needs to take his medicine too."

He relished the silence as the others left, but it was short lived as they called out for him.

Wiping his hands on a towel, Iruka entered his spare room.

"What do you need?" he asked.

"Just a spoon, we forgot one," Naruto said, nodding at a slightly awake Kakashi.

Well, he was sitting up in bed with Gai's help, and his visible eye was slightly open, but upon seeing Iruka, it opened wider.

"You!" Kakashi shouted, and everyone turned to the copy nin, then followed his gaze to a startled Iruka.

"Me?"

"Yes! You! Daiki!"

"What?!" Naruto shouted, laughing. "That's Iruka-sensei! Not Daiki!"

"No," Kakashi said, waving Naruto's claim away, with a very loose hand. "It's Daiki! From Icha Icha Love's Denial! My favorite character!"

Iruka pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled. Gai hugged Kakashi. Sakura blushed. Sasuke rolled his eyes. And Naruto looked confused.

"Icha Icha what?" Naruto asked.

"Just drop it," Iruka warned.

"Daiki! What are you doing here?" Kakashi continued. "It doesn't matter," he said, shaking his head. "You're here! I'm so glad! But you're supposed to be in soft civilian clothes, not a Konoha uniform. But I do appreciate you not wearing the vest, it shows off your muscles," Kakashi said, winking at him.

"This is not happening," Iruka said, covering his face with his hands. His teacher instincts took over and he looked at the genin. "I think it's time to leave, Gai-sensei and I have to help your sensei take his medicine and rest."

He began to usher them out, not fully taking in that Sasuke was slightly stunned, Naruto was still confused, and Sakura was muttering about needing to see Ino.

Closing the door behind them, he took a breath to ground himself, then went back to the bedroom.

"Did he take his meds?" he called out as he was near but not quite there yet.

"I'm sorry, sensei," Gai called back. "He's insisting he won't eat or take them without Daiki..."

Iruka clenched his jaw. "I'm not being paid enough for this," he said, as he entered the bedroom.

"Daiki! You're back!" Kakashi sang, and tried to get out of bed.

"No no no," Iruka said. "You have to stay in bed."

"Ah, so you'll join me then?" Kakashi asked, trying to make room next to him. "Just like in the book, eh? I remember that scene," he said, leering at Iruka.

"Kami help me," Iruka muttered. He turned to Gai. "Can't you do anything?"

Gai, for once, did seem bashful. "It is my rival's favorite character," he said softly. "And now I see the resemblance, slightly...it's the hair...but I think in his state...well..."

Iruka closed his eyes and sighed.

He opened them and smiled at Kakashi from his spot in the doorway.

"Kakashi-sensei," he began. "Please, won't you let Gai-san help you eat some lunch and take your medicine? It will make you feel better."

"Some private time with you will make me feel better," Kakashi said.

Iruka frowned. "No. I mean, maybe after you eat and take your meds, okay?"

"Promise?"

Iruka shook his head. "This is the copy nin, right? Am I being pranked right now?"

Gai shook his head but turned his attention to Kakashi. "Rival, eat this first, then we'll talk to Daiki about spending time with you."

Fortunately. Kakashi agreed, and Iruka kept his gaze on the floor to give them privacy.

"He took his medication," Gai announced, and Iruka exhaled.

"Good," he said.

"Now then, where were we?" Kakashi asked.

"Why don't I make us some tea first?" Iruka countered, and left before he could say anything.

And, if Iruka took an exceptionally long time to make tea, well, that was his business. Gai came out to the kitchen as he was finishing up.

"He's asleep," Gai informed him.

"Finally!" Iruka said, offering Gai tea.

"Thank you, but I must get back to my team! Until next time, sensei!" 

Iruka saw him out, then peeked in to check the copy nin was asleep.

Closing the door, satisfied the other man was out cold, Iruka reflected on the events of the day.

"Maybe I should see if the library has Icha Icha Love's Denial..."


	4. Saturday, May 23rd

(I don't own any characters etc etc)

To everyone's surprise and joy, Kakashi woke mid-morning and was slightly more coherent.

Iruka felt the man was a bit standoffish when he had brought the copy nin a light breakfast after seeing he was semi-awake. The teacher attributed this to finally waking up, and kept his distance to give the man some privacy.

Iruka was only too happy for the medic nin and Gai to arrive at lunchtime, and the medic reviewed what Kakashi could and should consume for the next day or so. Iruka was relieved to learn it was nothing crazy, just simple foods and increased fluids if possible.

When the medic left and Gai remained, Iruka fixed a tray with simple soup, two bowls and spoons, a pitcher of water, and several cups, and left it in the room so the men could eat together. Gai had profusely thanked him, Kakashi muttered a thanks and looked away.

Iruka closed the door behind him and returned to the kitchen to have lunch himself, shaking his head.

"A bit unusual, dare I say even rude....but he has been out of it, so I can't really hold it against him," he thought, sighing. "Still," he muttered out loud, "I should be glad he's not confusing me with a dog or some other fictional character today."

____

When Gai left, Iruka checked in with Kakashi and found him sleeping. Closing the bedrooom door, Iruka relaxed around his apartment for the first time that day, feeling a bit at a loss.

He laid on the sofa on his back, arms under his head, staring at his ceiling, the sun streaming in through the window near his feet. 

"I did all my grading and lesson plans," he said softly, thinking out loud. "My place is all clean. I don't have to do major cooking. I shouldn't, really. It wouldn't be fair to Kakashi to serve him plain food and cook myself something bolder." He shook his head. "I can worry about it in two days or so, if the medic clears him."

Iruka yawned.

"Maybe I should catch up on some more reading," he said, half eyeing his current books, half considering sending a clone to the library.

He yawned again.

"I'll get up in a few minutes and grab a book, and some more tea...."

_____

Iruka opened his eyes and blinked sleep away. He sat up and rubbed his face.

Looking around, it was clear several hours had passed, as the sun was fainter and clearly setting.

"I guess I fell asleep," he thought, yawning and stretching.

There was knocking at the door, and he wandered over to it, still trying to get the last bit of sleep out of his system.

Iruka opened it and was grabbed. Hard.

"Ruuuuu," Anko sang as she kept him in a death hug. "I've missed you!"

Iruka wheezed. "You're killing me," he barely got out, and she finally loosened her hold. "And we just saw each other right before your mission. But, welcome back."

"Thanks!" Anko said, passing by him and kicking her shoes off. "It was a long nine days, I'm beat. That's why I brought this," she said, holding up a bag of takeout. "I'm too tired to go out tonight."

"That's for the best," Iruka said, locking the front door. "I have company..."

Anko paused on her way to the kitchen and turned to him, a smirk on her face. "Umino Iruka, you dog!"

He rolled his eyes. "It's not what you think," he said, pushing her into the kitchen and starting to take plates out.

"Who is it?" she squealed. "Wait, they're still here! I'll just go introduce myself!"

"Anko! No!" Iruka shouted, running after her, but she had a head start.

Iruka caught her as she was looking around his room, pulling her out from under his bed.

"There's no one there," she said, pouting.

"I told you no," Iruka said, pushing her out.

"The closet?" she asked.

"Out," he replied.

"Let me use the bathroom?"

"Fine," Iruka said, pushing her into the bathroom.

She didn't close the door, just looked around and checked her reflection in the mirror.

"Done," she sighed as she left, and he pushed her back to the kitchen.

Anko twisted around as he pushed, a mischevious grin growing on her face as she spotted the closed door.

"Oh, Ru!" she squealed.

"No!"

Too late, she had opened the door and stood in the hallway looking in, shocked.

Iruka peered around her, to see a semi-awake copy nin.

"Kakashi?" she asked, surprised.

"Yo."

"You?"

"Him," Iruka said, pushing her out of the way. "I'm sorry," he said to Kakashi. "I tried to keep her away, she came over unannounced. Can I get you anything? Dinner, water, tea?"

Kakashi shook his head and rolled over to face the wall.

Iruka sighed and left, closing the door behind him.

Anko was still standing in the hallway, shocked.

"You and him?" she asked. "Really?"

Iruka rolled his eyes and headed back to the kitchen, noting she was finally following him.

"It's not like that," he said, explaining how he got roped into taking care of him.

"He really only started to be awake today," Iruka said, finishing the story as they began to eat. "Anyway, tell me about you."

Anko studied him for a moment before sharing what she could of the mission, and of general tidbits from her life.

As they sat on the sofa after dinner, she looked at Iruka.

"He likes you, you know."

Iruka looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Who likes me?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Kakashi."

Iruka burst out laughing. "He likes me?" She nodded. "The shinobi known around how many countries, laying in my bedroom at this very moment, likes me?" Another nod. He shook his head. "Anko, I love you, but sometimes you're too crazy for me."

"Well," she said, reaching for dango and her cup of tea. "It's true. I heard him talking to Gai, and you know that man can't keep anything secret. Hasn't Gai said anything?"

Iruka bit his bottom lip while he thought about it. "He did say he was happy I was caring for him, but I think that was his usual self." He paused. "Wait, I ran into him on a run and he said something about me being devoted to Kakashi, and that Kakashi would be moved when he found out?" Iruka recalled, shrugging.

"See?" Anko said, excited. "Proof."

"Hardly," Iruka said, frowning.

"Well, he likes you, so this is perfect! It's just like in a movie or something!"

"You're crazy," Iruka said to Anko. "You know that?"

She shrugged. "You still love me. But hey, do you have any markers?"

"I think so," Iruka said, standing to find some. "Why?"

"I want to draw on him while he's asleep," she said, innocently.

Iruka stopped and gave her his best teacher's look of disapproval. "You're terrible."

She shrugged again. "Never said I wasn't! So, that's a no?"

____________

Iruka thought about Anko's words while he laid in bed that night.

"The Hatake Kakashi likes me?" he wondered. He thought about their interactions that day with Kakashi practically ignoring him or being brief with him, and shrugged. "Nah, Anko's just being Anko..."


	5. Sunday, May 24th

(I don't own any characters etc etc)

Having gotten extra sleep the day before, Iruka naturally woke early and was reading in bed when he heard a door open.

Standing and opening his own door, he was surprised to see Kakashi in the hallway, standing on his own, albeit leaning on the hallway for support.

Kakashi seemed as surprised as he was, judging from his visible eye and stiff body language, and both were silent for a moment.

"You're awake," Iruka commented, at a loss for what else to say.

Kakashi nodded. "I was heading for the bathroom..."

"Oh," Iruka said, pausing as his head caught up with the conversation. "Oh! Let me help you!"

Kakashi protested but Iruka put one of the older man's arm around his own shoulders and gently brought him down the hall to the bathroom.

"Uh...I'll just be in my room until you're done," Iruka said. "If you need anything..."

Kakashi was silent for a moment before he spoke in a low voice. "Clothes, if you can. I'd like to shower."

Iruka nodded. "Give me one second." 

He ran into his room, pulling out some fresh pajamas and brought them to Kakashi.

"I hope these fit," he said as he passed them to Kakashi. "Let me know when you're done, but take your time. Oh, but don't be in there too long since you've been in bed for a while."

Kakashi was silent as he looked at him, the visible part of his face unreadable to Iruka, who blushed and walked away.

As he stood in his own room, he sighed.

"I just went all mother-mode on the copy nin," he groaned. "The freaking copy nin! And I treated him like a child!"

At that moment, Iruka realized he had not yet put on a shirt.

"And I helped him wearing only pajama pants?! Oh, freaking kill me now!"

Iruka quickly got dressed in casual clothes and brushed his hair, finishing tying it into a ponytail when he heard the bathroom door open. He opened his own door and peeked out into the hallway, watching Kakashi walk down the hall.

"I'll make breakfast," Iruka called out. "Would you like to eat in bed again? Or do you want to be out of that room?"

"I'm fine to be out of bed," Kakashi said, and slowly followed Iruka to the kitchen, where Iruka made him sit at the table while he cooked.

Kakashi watched him as he prepared a simple breakfast, not wanting to make anything too heavy for them, and they sat in a comfortable silence as they ate, Iruka facing away from Kakashi so he could take the mask off to eat in privacy.

"I'll do the dishes," Kakashi offered, but Iruka shook his head.

"You most certainly will not," he said, "but thank you. You're sick, and a guest here, so no."

"Speaking of which," Kakashi said. "How did I end up here? And when?"

Iruka sighed. "It's a long story, but we can thank Naruto for that. In short, you were in the hospital and people needed you watched over, and I was volunteered." He smiled. "Not that I mind, it got me a few extra days off work. And you've mostly been sleeping and not too much trouble."

"Not too much trouble?" Kakashi repeated, confused, but Iruka chose to ignore it.

Iruka stood and gathered the dishes. "Why don't you hang out on the couch, I'll wash up and alert ANBU you're awake, the medic should be here around lunchtime to check you out."

Kakashi nodded and left as instructed, and before long dishes were done and the cat ANBU was in the apartment again.

Iruka gave them some privacy and took the opportunity to go out and run some errands, including picking up some more groceries.

He arrived home at lunchtime, just as the medic was coming, and they walked the last block to the apartment together, talking about Kakashi.

Cat was still there, and left once they entered the apartment.

Iruka again gave Kakashi privacy to be checked out by the medic, until he was called to the living room a short time later.

"You're looking good," the medic said to Kakashi, before turning to Iruka. "A few more days here and he should be good to leave. After today he shouldn't need anymore medicine, but if his strength falters let us know. I'll come back tomorrow to check on you," the medic said to Kakashi, who nodded.

The cat ANBU appeared again as the medic left, holding a field pack in their hands.

"Thanks," Kakashi said, before looking at Iruka. "I asked Cat here to get me some of my clothes and odds and ends. I didn't want to put you out too much."

Iruka shook his head. "It's no problem, but I understand you wanting to be more comfortable. Anyway, I picked up takeout for lunch. Cat-san, I'm not sure you're able to join us, but I got some for you to take regardless."

"Thank you, sensei," Cat said, and accepted a container of food before leaving.

Iruka and Kakashi again ate in the kitchen, this time making some small talk, before Kakashi settled on the sofa again and fell asleep in the midday sun.

Iruka sat at his kitchen table, reading and drinking tea, feeling it would be awkward to sit in the same room as the sleeping man.

However, an hour later, he was surprised to find Kakashi not only awake, but watching him.

"Are you okay?" Iruka asked, unsure of what was happening. 

"I'm fine," Kakashi said, shrugging and yawning. "A bit bored. Cat brought me some books but I'm not quite feeling up to reading..."

Iruka thought about this. "I could read to you, if you'd like," he offered.

"Are you sure?"

Iruka shrugged. "I do it for my students sometimes, why not?" He stood. "Do you want me to read from one of my books, or one of yours?"

Kakashi thought about this. "One of mine, please. If you go in the pack it should be a blue book."

Iruka nodded and went to the bag, pulling out the book and returning to the living room without hesitation.

Sitting down in a chair opposite Kakashi, Iruka couldn't help but think how surreal this was. Here he was, with the copy nin in his own apartment...one of the most feared shinobi was several feet away in casual stay at home clothes, wearing a mask and an eyepatch, and Iruka was about to read to him!

"Life is crazy," he thought to himself, before turning the book over to see the front cover.

"What?!" Iruka shouted. "You want me to read you this?"

"Well, yes," Kakashi said, calmly. "It's a good book."

"It's Icha Icha!" Iruka pointed out. "Trashy romance!"

"It's Icha Icha Love's Denial," Kakashi countered. "And one of my favorite books." He tilted his head slightly. "You did say you'd read..."

Iruka looked at the copy nin, lying under a blanket on the couch, then down at the book.

He sighed.

"Fine," he said, and opened it to the first page.

________

Three chapters in, and Kakashi was once again asleep on the sofa.

Iruka had met Daiki, and yes, their hair was similar. Perhaps their general build was too. And at least Daiki was a kind, selfless character, with a sharp wit and devoted to his friends. Iruka was grateful to be compared to him, and not other more...ludicrous...Icha Icha characters.

Realizing it was unlikely Kakashi would be waking any time soon, and that he didn't have anything to do until dinner, Iruka returned his focus to the book and resumed reading, silently this time.

"Might as well see if Daiki's date goes well," he thought to himself.

______

Seven chapters in, and Iruka hadn't noticed the sun start to set, so enraptured by the book, until he heard a soft cough.

Looking up, he was startled to see Kakashi laying on his side, arm propping up his head, watching Iruka.

"Good book, isn't it?" he asked, and Iruka blushed and closed it.

"It's okay," Iruka said, trying to play it off. "I didn't want to get up and risk waking you, and I couldn't reach anything else."

He followed Kakashi's gaze to the table within easy reach of Iruka that held no less than three of Iruka's own books, and Iruka bit his lip and looked at the floor.

"I quite like Daiki," Kakashi said pleasantly. "I admire how he fights for justice, and always helps out anyone who needs it. I think he's too selfless though."

"He just likes helping people, and it's understandable to put others ahead of himself," Iruka said without thinking. "I can relate."

Kakashi studied him. "I have no doubts about that, as here I am."

Iruka's face heated up, and he kicked himself for what he said. 

Standing, he passed the book back to Kakashi and began to leave the room.

"I'll start making dinner," he called over his shoulder, not daring to look at the other man, before he cupped his face in his hands and exhaled forcefully.

"So embarrassing," Iruka muttered. "So embarrassing."


	6. Monday, May 25th

(I don't own any characters etc etc)

Kakashi was more alert and engaged this morning, to Iruka's delight, as well as Gai's, who came with the medic at lunchtime.

Gai had generously brought lunch, so Iruka ate a quick meal with them before excusing himself for errands, though really it was more to give the men privacy.

Any time he could be out of the house now, he'd take it!

After all, he thought to himself as he walked around the village, it was still time off, and he was rarely out and about in the village during the week mid-day.

Iruka decided to treat himself and stopped at a small cafe for tea and a piece of cake, as tomorrow was his birthday, so why not?

He sat enjoying the quiet as he ate and read, and not an Icha Icha this time. His face still burned from the exchange about it yesterday, but he had to admit he was curious about how the book ended...

About two hours and another cup of tea later, Iruka decided to start heading home. Glancing at the case, he thought about what he could bring back for Kakashi. He didn't really know the man that well, and so had no clue about preferred flavors or anything.

With the help of the cafe staff, Iruka settled on a simple matcha cake and gently carried it home.

To his surprise, Kakashi was alone in the apartment, lounging on the sofa reading.

Another Icha Icha, Iruka noted.

"Hello," he called out to the older man, who studied Iruka as he entered and removed his sandals.

"Did you have a nice visit?" Iruka asked.

Kakashi shrugged. "Gai was loud, the medic was nosy. It's as expected, I suppose."

Iruka smiled as he walked to the kitchen. "I'm sure Gai-sensei was happy you're up and about today. Would you like some tea?"

"If it's no trouble," Kakashi answered.

Iruka brought out the tea. "I picked up a dessert on my way home, nothing too sweet. Would you like some now? Or after dinner? Or both?" Iruka laughed.

Kakashi cocked his head as he looked at him. Iruka saw he was wearing his usual face coverings, but perhaps a fresher set.

"Someone has quite the sweet tooth," Kakashi commented, and Iruka blushed.

"Guilty," he said, shrugging. "Anyway. Did the medic say anything new?"

Kakashi passed a note to Iruka. "They talked to me but wrote this for you, though I didn't get a chance to look at it myself."

Iruka pursed his lips as he read. "They said you're recovering well, and no more medicine, but that's no surprise after yesterday's visit." He read more. "You're advised to start getting out for air and light walking, and another reminder that you should stay here until cleared?" he half read, half asked, looking at the other man with a raised eyebrow.

Kakashi shrugged. "Did they say that? If it's no inconvenience, I suppose?" he said, trying to sound surprised. Really, he had convinced the medic to suggest he needed to be in Iruka's place a little longer. The medic had been surprised and felt he likely didn't need anyone to watch over him now that he was awake and coherent and getting around fine, but had conceded that he usually never wanted to remain anywhere for care, and so obliged.

Once the medic left, Gai had cried, multiple times, about Kakashi and Iruka's springtime of youth and new love.

Kakashi tried to point out that he hadn't even asked Iruka out yet, and they debated if seeing Iruka in pajamas counted as an informal date.

Shaking his head, Kakashi tried to bring his focus back to the present. "What was that?" he asked Iruka.

"They said that I can plan to have the whole week off from the academy, regardless of when you're cleared to leave," Iruka said, smiling. "That's quite nice, actually. Perhaps I'll go for a hike or something later in the week."

He paused and looked at Kakashi. "I mean, you're still recovering, so I'll wait until you're back home to do anything like that."

"I like to hike," Kakashi grumbled.

Iruka gave him a disapproving look. "I'm sure, but you need to rest, even when you're back home. Light walking, per the medic. You don't want to repeat all this, do you?" he asked, as he stood to go to the kitchen.

Kakashi watched him. "Don't I?" he said to himself.


	7. Tuesday, May 26th

(I don't own any characters etc etc)

Iruka woke semi-early and smiled as he stretched. It was his birthday!

He looked out his window, and let his mind wander as he saw the sunlight streaming in, thinking about friends, family, his work, how grateful he was to see another year.

He rolled onto his side still in bed and thought about the day.

If he had been off work as he had hoped originally, he may have gone away for a few days, or even last night.

But today....his mind wandered down the hall to his spare room. Surely he couldn't let the other man know it was his birthday, right? It would be weird, and awkward, and may seem like he was expecting something.

Still, Iruka thought, it would be nice to go out for a meal today....

"No," he said to himself. "Another day perhaps. He's due to go home tomorrow, I think, or maybe Thursday. So I could take Friday and have a long weekend, since I'm still off work then."

Nodding, he stretched again and decided he could lounge around in bed a little longer.

______

Iruka and Kakashi spent a pleasant day together. They had a nice breakfast, then Iruka did a bit of cleaning, followed by a short walk outside together. They went to the memorial stone to pay their respects, sitting a short distance away from each other, lost in their own thoughts. After that, they returned home and decided to go to the roof of Iruka's building to lounge around outside. This was especially good for Iruka as he didn't want to risk them going anywhere else in the village and having someone wish him a happy birthday, as then the copy nin would find out...

"There," Iruka said as checked the other man was comfortable, "isn't this nice? I know you're recovering well, but some fresh air and sunlight should help a lot too."

Kakashi nodded, and pulled out an Icha Icha.

Iruka rolled his eyes. "Don't you read anything else?" he asked, shaking his head.

Kakashi paused and considered this. "Maa, there's so many volumes and styles of it, I don't really need to. I'm sorry, did you want to borrow one?"

Iruka felt his face turn red and looked away. "No thank you," he said, pulling out his own book and trying to ignore Kakashi's laughter.

_____

As it approached dinner time, Iruka decided to celebrate his birthday in a small, inconspicuous way.

"Should we order take out?" he called out to Kakashi, who was in the living room. 

"Sure," Kakashi said. "Anywhere in particular?"

Before Iruka could respond, there was a knock at the door. Iruka started to head to answer it, looking at Kakashi as he passed through the living room.

"Are you expecting anyone?" he asked Kakashi, as the medic had already visited earlier.

Kakashi shook his head and Iruka frowned.

He opened the door.

"Happy birthday!" several voices yelled, and Iruka grinned widely. 

"What?!" he shouted back. "What are you all doing here?"

Team 7, Anko, Izumo, Kotetsu, Genma, Kurenai, and Asuma spilled into his apartment, carrying various things.

"Well," Naruto began, "I wanted to get you dinner, so I dragged Sasuke and Sakura to Ichiraku's to get it!" He held up a takeout bag proudly, as did Sakura. Sasuke held his up begrudgingly.

"Ayame heard it was for your birthday and gave it to us on the house, sensei!" Sakura said. She turned to Kakashi. "And sensei!"

Iruka's eyes widened when he looked over her head to Kakashi, who looked almost as surprised.

"And that's where we ran into them," Anko shouted, poking her head out from the kitchen. "Me and Kurenai."

Kurenai squeezed Iruka's arm. "So we thought, why not come over and make it a party? After all, we saw those two and knew they'd help," she said, nodding at Izumo and Kotetsu.

"We would have taken you out but you already refused," Izumo said. 

"Though now I see why," Kotetsu added, glancing at the copy nin.

"I was assigned to take care of him," Iruka protested. "Blame Naruto! Honest!"

"And since I knew you'd be home," Asuma said, "I thought I'd come by, and happened to run into them."

"And I wanted to join the commotion," Genma said.

Iruka smiled and shook his head. "Well, thank you everyone. Let's eat!"

______

The party was in full swing before long. Food was eaten, drinks were passed out to the adults.

Team 7 talked amongst themselves and with Kakashi, who also mingled with the others.

"Someone looks like he's doing better," Asuma said, nodding at Kakashi as they stood in the kitchen.

Kakashi nodded. "I'm just about good to go," he said.

"And how convenient you've been here to rest and recover," Kurenai said as she and Anko joined them.

Kakashi stared at her with a bored look on his face, while the women exchanged a look and a smirk.

Asuma looked between them. "What's going on?"

"I've heard some interesting things," Anko said, trying and failing to appear innocent. "About Iruka and Kakashi."

"There's nothing going on," Kakashi pointed out.

"And aren't you so sad about it?" Anko laughed. Before she could continue, Kotetsu called out for her to join them in getting the cake ready, and she left. 

"Uh..." Kakashi said as Asuma and Kurenai's gazes fell on him. "I should go out there too..."

The cake was ready, candles were lit, and everyone gathered to watch Iruka blow them out.

"Don't forget to make a wish!" Sakura called out.

Iruka looked around and smiled. "I have so many people I care about here, what more do I need?"

"I'll take back my gift then," Genma called out, making everyone laugh.

"Okay, I'll make a wish," Iruka said, then blew out the candles while everyone cheered.

Anko nudged Kakashi. "People he cares about, eh?"

"What are you on about?" Kakashi whispered to her, grateful they were in the back of the room.

"I heard you and Gai a while ago," she whispered back. "You like Iruka! And you've been staying here! Fess up!"

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "I never asked to be here, blame my genin team for that!"

"But hasn't it worked out in your favor," she said, winking. "Point is, what are you going to do about it?" she asked, not waiting for a response before she moved away.

Kakashi scratched the back of his head and thought about it.

_______

The party wound down and people headed out, and Iruka was grateful for Kurenai helping to clean up the few dishes there were.

He saw her out and thanked her again, then turned back to Naruto, who was staying the night.

"You're sure you don't mind sleeping on the sofa?" he asked, and Naruto shook his head. 

"It's fine! But I'll be glad when Kakashi-sensei gives me back my old room..."

Iruka shook his head. "You're the one who volunteered it, don't forget. Speaking of, where is he?"

"He went to his room a few minutes ago, I think he was getting tired. He's so old, after all."

"Naruto, hush!" Iruka reprimanded him. "He's not old, just...recovering. I'm sure this was a lot for him, I know it was for me," he said, yawning.

He reached over and ruffled Naruto's hair. "But thank you, this was wonderful."

They talked a little longer before heading to bed, and Iruka drifted to sleep still smiling from the night's events.


	8. Wednesday, May 27th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You didn't think it was over just cause it's after his birthday, did you???

(I don't own any characters etc etc)

Iruka woke up and stretched, remembering his impromptu party from last night. He lounged around a little longer before deciding to be responsible, and after showering and changing, went to the living room and saw Kakashi sitting on the sofa reading.

"Good morning," Kakashi said, looking up from his book.

"Morning," Iruka replied. "Where's Naruto?"

Kakashi shrugged. "He left early, I gave my team work to do today." Truthfully, he had needed to get the blond out of the apartment as early as possible...

"How are you feeling?" Iruka asked.

"Better than I have in a while," Kakashi admitted, and Iruka nodded.

"Do you want breakfast?" he asked the copy nin.

Kakashi nodded and Iruka went to the kitchen...where he saw Kakashi.

He turned his head slightly, confused.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Cooking?" Kakashi said, shrugging. "I hope you're hungry..."

"I am...but...weren't you..." Iruka began, shaking his head. It looked like Kakashi had been at it for a while. But...

Iruka popped back into the living room, only to see Kakashi reading. Iruka blinked several times.

"Aren't you....weren't you...." he sighed. "Did you really decide that the first thing you should be doing now that your health has really improved is to make a clone and have him make breakfast?"

Kakashi looked up and studied Iruka. "Yes," he replied. "Yes, I did."

Iruka rolled his eyes. "If you get weak all over again I'm not taking care of you again!"

Kakashi narrowed his visible eye. "But I'm an invalid!"

"Yeah, and I'm the hokage," Iruka answered.

"Then I've got a lot of requests," Kakashi said. "But anyway, that's not the real reason he's making breakfast."

"Then what is?" Iruka asked without thought.

"It's your birthday!" Kakashi said, clearly quite proud of himself.

Iruka exhaled slowly, he'd have to handle this gently. Clearly, the man's head was still recuperating.

"Kakashi-sensei," Iruka began.

"Only Kakashi."

"Kakashi. My birthday was yesterday, you were there, remember? People came over? We ate cake?"

Kakashi rolled his visible eye. "Yes, Iruka, I remember."

Iruka noted the lack of formality but didn't say anything. In part because he liked how it sounded coming from the copy nin....

"But," Kakashi said, "I didn't know, so I didn't get to do anything for you. I wish you would have told me..."

Iruka blushed slightly. "I didn't see a need, I wasn't expecting anything from you, and didn't want to make you uncomfortable. They surprised me last night as much as you."

Kakashi nodded, studying him again. "Well, then today's your birthday too!"

"Oh," Iruka commented, surprised. "You don't have to do anything, you're still under the weather. But thank you."

Kakashi waved it off. "I'm feeling lots better. Anyway, cloney is almost done, so let's eat. I have the whole day planned."

Iruka let himself be led to the kitchen, where the clone was setting a nice breakfast table, wondering about Kakashi's plans, both excited but nervous.

"No Icha Icha I hope," he muttered, and Kakashi gave him an upside-down eye smile.

"Ah, surprises, surprises!" the older man assured him, and Iruka laughed but rolled his eyes.

____

After breakfast, Iruka and Kakashi dressed in their uniforms as they felt this was the most comfortable.

Really, Kakashi liked Iruka in uniform and wanted to spend the day with him in it, and Iruka didn't know what they were doing or how to dress otherwise, so it worked out for both of them.

Kakashi led them to a sunny spot in a park and they read for a few hours. And yes, Iruka did finish Icha Icha Love's Denial, only to appease Kakashi. Or so he'll say under interrogation.

This allowed them to discuss it, and Iruka was pleasantly surprised to find that Kakashi discussed more than the surface level of characters or their looks, talking about symbolism, actions, moral dilemmas, and so forth.

They headed to lunch, at a location Kakashi didn't disclose but promised the food would be good, and it was.

As they talked more about the book, other books they read and wanted to recommend, and the food, both found themselves enjoying the day so far immensely.

Kakashi paid the check and they set off for another surprise destination.

"Ah...sensei..." Kakashi began.

"What happened to just Iruka," the brunette teased.

"Ah, just Iruka," Kakashi replied. "You have the rest of the week off, right?"

"I do."

"Huh...it would appear I do as well," Kakashi commented.

They walked in silence for a moment.

"And you're cleared to go home, I believe," Iruka said. "Probably tomorrow."

"That's true."

More silence.

"Well," Iruka began. "I suppose that, in light of the circumstances, maybe I should continue to watch over you, to make sure you've fully recovered."

Kakashi turned to look at him. "That sounds...appropriate. Perhaps I shouldn't return home just yet, either, in case something happens to me in the next few days."

Iruka smiled. "That sounds reasonable." He paused. "Guess you're stuck with me for a few more days."

"And longer, if I can swing it," Kakashi said. "Much, much longer."

"I kind of figured," Iruka laughed. "Anko may have tipped me off at one point, not that I believed her at first. But, I wasn't horrified by the idea."

"You're too kind," Kakashi said, voice laced with sarcasm.

"I like you too," Iruka said, swinging his hand into one of Kakashi's gloved ones. "But I'm probably not reading more Icha Icha."

Kakashi sighed. "Already setting such boundaries. I suppose I can work with that. And, I'm going to have to kill Anko."

Iruka laughed. "Do it after this week, I've got a few other things in mind I'd like us to do."

"Oh really?" Kakashi asked. "Do tell..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I wrote a story for iruka's birthday last year too, a modern au, for whoever's interested.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback and suggestions welcomed!
> 
> Let's connect, I'm on [tumblr](https://hkandiu.tumblr.com/)


End file.
